Yen Sid
Yen Sid is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities Immense magical ability. Yen Sid is quite mysterious, but so far no known limits have been tested as to what he can do with or without his sorcerer hat. He has an untold amount of powerful items and tools, but it's unclear whether he created them himself or whether, in his secret doings in the affairs of many worlds, he has acquired them. He also possesses a labyrinth of knowledge. What spells he doesn't know can be found in his great book. Personality Stern and striking, with an ominous, powerful aura about him. Yen Sid is very mysterious, and also incredibly dignified. He does appear to have a temper, but not the type that arouses tantrums or acts that he would later regret. He also seems to have an ego about him, and is very wise. Hardly ever cracking a smile, Yen Sid prefers the solemn, grave look. Opinions of Other Characters Mickey Mouse: Yen Sid appears to have some measure of faith in this bold, underdog hero of a Mouse, if his choosing of Mickey as an Apprentice, and now a temporary King, is anything to judge by. He does believe Mickey can be too curious at times for his own good, but doesn't seem to fault him for it—unless, of course, the sorcerer's apprentice tampers with the Master's tools! History The great sorcerer Yen Sid has never divulged his past. Those who don't know him get the sense that the wizard has always been around and may yet always be. His Tower is in a different plane of existence than that of the other Disney Worlds, where he seems to solemnly observe the happenings in the many realms—once, however, for unknown reasons and ambitions, Yen Sid moved his home into Toon Town a long time go, allowing Mickey Mouse to enter and become his apprentice for a time. Mickey remembers this as if it were a dream, but it is proven to have happened now that the struggle for the Orbs has started. It all started with the Sorcerer Master. The Orbs of Power were incarnated in Virtue form first, spawned from the happiest endings in all of the land. Yen Sid, seeing their great potential, took them from their worlds before the heroes that created them could learn of their existence, and transported them each, one by one, to his Mysterious Tower. Once there, Yen Sid had hardly begun studying them—learning that they responded to Good and Evil energies and intentions in a being's heart—when Jafar, Maleficent, and the Horned King attacked in an effort to steal the Ten Virtues. Yen Sid was a match for all three of them, but the Good in his heart and the Evil in theirs was exactly equal, and this caused the Orbs of Power to react unpredictably and suddenly flash away as if they'd been thrown by the force of some invisible explosion. The villains vanished, and a slightly weakened Yen Sid was left to cast a spell that would bring all of the lands together. He summoned Mickey Mouse, named the hero King, and gave him his friends as Companions to organize and govern over the Forces of Good. Sending out a call to help Mickey gather forces, Yen Sid also granted animals the ability to speak aloud with humans. He knew that his magic had the same effect it did on Villains as Heroes, but he saw no other option. Now the Wizard has his Tower parked over the Pride Rock as a private meeting place for Mickey. Many of the discouraged animals and humans, when they get up the nerve, come to the old mans for guidance, believing he has all of the answers. Threads Participated In Other *In case it wasn't clear, Yen Sid is "Dis Ney" backwards. Gallery Yen Sid.jpg Yen Sid 1.jpg Category:Characters